Reclaiming something lost
by Dr.End
Summary: This story is a parody of a parody. This is based on Rsmnant's reclaimer by Hysterical Clerical Hijinks so if this seems OOC it kind of is. Heavy OC char development and semi graphic fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I am way into RWBY and KND right now. So this one is going to be a story based on another RWBY story called Remnant's reclaimer. Essentially, I'm using the same arc the author used except things are going a little different. Also there's a KND story coming up soon as well and yes Im going to be continuing The Wanderer soon I just haven't got the next few chapters flushed out.**

This fight seemed familiar to Ruby, Roman was strong blocking her hits and throwing flares up to stop her but time and two wars had trained her and her team how to fight through it. Spinning around Crescent Rose bit into that infuriating cane the reinforced serration ripping into the softer metal before it bent and gave ripping the cane in half. Roman stumbled back faltering as his precious cane came into view before flourishing it to fire another flare.

Ruby wasn't stupid she could see that he wouldn't fire the flare though, he was reaching for a revolver strapped to his hip from years of fighting dirty and eventually needing to cut and run.

His hand touched the cool wood grip just as a bark echoed through the ruins and he felt a cold spot in his chest. A large stain now marred his jacket tattered and ruined as it was from weeks of running, the crimson creeped further as Roman fell to his knees.

A glint of crimson flashed in the upper stories of one of the buildings as another figure dropped to the ground a rifle clutched in their hands and a pistol on their hip. No hero landing instead they opted to land and roll with it coming up holding a long handled axe clearly a variant of their rifle. A series of wraps and masks covered their face, a skull face mask paired with a black scarf with red lensed goggles covering their eyes.

Ruby nodded at the figure of her current teammate. He was an ex leader from Haven, his team had all backed off when the war started or in the case of his partner had been killed and he'd instead taken work for Vale's military as an independent soldier. Designation code Delta four-eight-zero-zero, rank: Golf-Lima two situation: Mr. Skylight five years eight months five weeks, confirmation code: 'Check safe, Show clear.' Call sign: Red Devil.

Ruby and Red hadn't gotten along well early on in their pairing though. Red was nearly entirely mute and from what she knew of his designation code he had well over 1000 confirmed kills in both standard combat and assassination scenarios against human and grimm alike. She'd asked once why he shrouded his face and why he didn't speak after a particularly rough fight and for the first time got a response.

 _He pulled out his scroll and typed a message before passing it to her. The screen read. 'I do not speak because I have nothing to say that my actions cannot portray. I do not show my face because who I am under this mask is not who Red Devil is. He is another person, one who died along his partner long ago. This mask is my face and to remove it and use his face would be rude to his memory.' She'd read over it once more before passing it back and rolling into her sleeping bag even as he stayed seated finger the grip of his revolver waiting for something to approach. He posed her no threat or they wouldn't have assigned him to her but he still gave her an odd vibe and the answers to her questions had only given her more. Who was the man behind the mask beneath the persona of Red Devil, who was his team and why had he stayed to fight even as his partner and team fell away from him._

That had been a few months ago, and while he'd never answered any further questions she understood now at least why he hadn't spoken. Red had been a military sniper trained to murder without question or bias as the best of the best. He still could speak as she'd heard him use his confirmation code but he had been trained (tortured is a closer description) to never speak unless absolutely necessary or giving a code of confirmation.

His weapons were also a great play off of hers. While Crescent Rose was great its large serrated blade a cylinder of dust crystals for casting giving her an advantage as the years progressed she still struggled at close range where Red came in. Snipers' biggest weakness was close quarters and to solve this he carried a revolver with a mechashift barrel giving the advantage of a close quarters blade to combo with his long-range rifle and axe combination, he filled Weiss' position if only temporarily very well but she missed the banter the two had shared.

An automated voice droned in her ear as Red translated for himself with some handy tech that had been provided by Atlas thanks to Ruby. "Are you ok? You've been standing there staring at me for five minutes. We need to keep moving and meet up with Sun." Ah Sun, his team was fighting front lines while he was here helping her mostly because he felt guilty for what happened to Blake and Yang. He hadn't changed his weapons though except to get a much more powerful ammunition and to get himself an actual shirt instead of his button up that he wore openly displaying his chest during their time in school.

The time for reminiscing was over though and now she needed to be Ruby Rose the huntress known for killing Cinder's strongest subordinates. The stronghold was mostly ruins giving plenty of cover for Red but judging by his rifle's form he was ready for closer quarters which was a smart move. Sun had been waiting on them and even as they walked into the keep it was clear this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Ruby smacked into a wall the flames having pushed her further back than she'd expected, Sun was unconscious in the corner having taken enough head trauma to drop pretty much anyone from collapsing rubble. Red had pulled his pistol and was alternating swinging his axe trying to snag Cinder's arms when she went to cast and shooting her trying to drop her aura, he was low on rounds though. He'd reloaded about four times and his ammo belts only held enough for six barrages and with one stored normally in the revolver's chamber he was already almost halfway through his stores.

Heat flashed in Red's vision his lenses nearly blinding him as Cinder's hand came inches from ripping them from his face. He had to do this though, for James and the rest of his team; they deserved her death if for no other reason than to bring their deaths justice. She'd slaughtered all of them in the fall of Vale without a second thought only missing him either by chance or to cause more misery but he'd take everything from her now. She grabbed his pistol though as he raised it to fire once more and even as she melted the barrel closed he squeezed. The explosion was violent and painful as the mechashift had triggered unintentionally from the explosion shoving her and the subsequent exploding fire dust round away from him and as the barrel segments and reinforced steel blew apart flying like bits of shrapnel at him and her both he re-holstered the pistol on his belt, if he survived this he would need to rebuild it and it wasn't entirely useless.

Switching to his axe he brought the heavy blade down on her right arm cleaving it at the joint in a font of blood before redirecting to strike again only to be struck with the tip of his own pistol in the gut the sharp blade sinking into his chest. Ruby though is probably the only thing that saved him as she buried Crescent Rose into Cinder's chest. And as Red's vision darkened and flickered and he fell to his knees he still managed to grab the scarf covering his head and pull it off but the mask still remained. Grasping weakly he watched as Cinder glared at him he managed to snag the Velcro, ripping it with his limp limb the mask dropped from his face.

Staring Cinder in the face was the one person she regretted not killing. Green eyes or rather eye and heavy burns marred his face but it was still him, Edward Cobe of team CCRJ. She'd slaughtered his team in front of him yet here he was, but not for much longer as her eyes lit up like glowing embers in a fire. Red recognized this though and even though his mind screamed at him not to he did the one thing he could. He yelled at Ruby.

His voice was rough and horse like someone who'd been smoking their entire life but his words were clear. "Ruby RUN!" and run she did. Red would be fine he could use teleportation to any location so she'd run to safety and he'd teleport to her.

The explosion made her stagger though, a large flash of light behind her and rushing too fast on her. Forcing herself even faster Ruby pushed faster rushing faster than she'd ever gone as the flames ate the petals scoured behind her. And then everything was gone, the heat the ruined citadel. A twisting feeling in her gut she recognized as Red's teleportation magic engulfed her as she ran, he'd clearly teleported out of urgency and was pushing them both to safety or so they both thought as the feeling of the teleportation shifted.

Suddenly they were no longer twisting and turning like the teleportation usually felt, now they were drifting in the darkness, still moving but this was more like they were falling rather than being crammed through a tube.

Rose opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she closed them. Her first response was to notice the form laying on top of her back not moving, her second response was to notice the room. Two desks, a set of shoddily assembled bunk beds and four sleeping forms who'd yet to notice them. Shifting her gaze from the room she noticed a hand wrapped in a set of very familiar gloves worn and bloody. Rolling out from under the form revealed it to in fact be a bleeding unconscious Red who was in pretty bad shape.

There was a whole in his chest and they were somehow back in her old dorm room with her entire team sleeping around them, the last thing she needed was an injured teammate being denied medical attention. She quietly slipped into the bathroom dragging him with her leaving their weapons laying on the floor Crescent Rose in its scarred and charred glory in its rifle form and Red's rifle still in its axe form the blade stained dark almost black from dried blood and the dust storage portholes lightly tinted pink from long exposure to fire dust but now empty.

Bandages and gauze were in the medicine cabinet and were easy to apply to prevent him from bleeding out but they needed to get him to the hospital wing which meant trekking through the school which wouldn't end well. Ruby and Red were fresh from war covered in blood, soot and scars and even if Red was unknown to pretty much everyone here mask or not (he apparently hadn't had time to grab his wrap or mask only his goggles rested atop his head) but Ruby was and she hadn't changed much over the years other than to start wearing the orange scarf around her waist still stained from that day and to get some pants and to get heavier clothing for colder climates.

Ruby roes from her slumber yawning and stretching like a cat, she hated mornings but for some reason here she was the first one up. It was probably cause she had to pee. Stumbling from the bed cursing under her breath at the height her bed was at she stumbled to the bathroom ignoring the weapons laying on the floor, it was just Crescent Rose and Neptune's trident that she'd offered to work on. Stumbling over the weapons promising her baby to pick it up in a minute she stumbled to the door only to find it… locked?

Turning around Weiss, Yang and Blake were all still in bed and no one had locked the bathroom last night she didn't think. Wait a minute, that wasn't Neptune's trident or Crescent Rose, well it was but last she checked Crescent Rose wasn't scratched, tarnished and covered in scorch marks and definitely have a revolver cylinder but that was a cool idea for it. No something was going on here meaning someone else was in the room.

Backing away from the door Ruby woke Yang, Weiss and Blake in that order quietly hoping to catch the culprit in the act. The four approached the door Ruby hanging back to have room to unfold her scythe. Since it was too loud to open stealthily. Yang cocked her fist and with one strike the wooden door cracked and splintered inward as cursing was heard as well as shuffling and sliding but even as Blake and Weiss readied themselves to fight Yang and Ruby both nearly dropped their weapons. "M-Mom?"

 **Cliffhanger, I can't reveal anything else but I hope you all continue reading. And yes my OC is going to be more of a focus than RWBY because this story idea isn't totally mine and I want a different take on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So that last chapter was REALLY long, if you read the original story technically that is two chapters Ruby killing Cinder and appearing fully in the room. As for Red first off I changed his name for this; his name is traditionally Crimson Devil but I didn't like Crimson as a good guy and Cinder as a bad guy so I changed it. Also Edward's designation codes and names tie directly into me, the code delta 4-8-0-0 holds relevance to my family and while his rank golf lima 2 is probably not the same ranking made by the original author its as close as I could find. Oh and for those who don't know situation Mr Skylight refers to on a cruiseship if someone has passed away which I thought was a funny little joke and the 5 years 8 months and 5 weeks is a reference to an old ID number I used to use. Finally his call sign Check Safe, Show Clear is a steel shooter's joke as when you finish a string you're to check safe and show clear before boxing up but here it basically means see if the target is dead and clear out. Now let's go, ps future Ruby is now Rose for the time being.**

Rose chuckled sadly as she saw both Yang and Ruby mistake her, it was sad but she knew from experience with both Qrow and her father before their deaths that she looked like her mother but sadly she wasn't and the world was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Sorry but no, I'm Ruby Rose or you," She pointed at Ruby who looked startled at the revelation. "Or you eight years from now. And this guy here is Red who might I add needs medical attention." Her attitude was odd almost joking but tired and sad. World weary is the best description.

Red winced as he moved to stand, the last thing he remembered was trying to teleport Ruby away from the blast even if it killed him in the process, so why was he in a school dorm room surrounded by, younger versions of Ruby's team? He reached for his pistol only to hesitate when he had it halfway out of the holster, the ripped and twisted metal visible to him and him alone but when the younger Yang cocked her gauntlets it was clear weaponry was not a good choice. Checking himself over for wounds revealed a slowly closing chest wound caused by Cinder, so this wasn't a dream at least. Wait a minute; why was his face cold? Cursing under his breath he grabbed a nearby towel stained with blood where Ruby had used it to apply pressure and shoddily wrapped his face covering the burn scars down the left side of his face and sliding his goggles down over his remaining eye.

Glynda arrived promptly when Blake decided to text her a message stating that there was intruders in the teams' room, she HADN'T prepared to see Summer Rose reincarnated standing holding a man bleeding from the stomach with a bloody bath towel wrapped poorly around his head; why couldn't team Ruby ever be involved in NORMAL things like boyfriend trouble? Regardless this was above her pay grade, Ozpin could handle this.

Ruby laughed as Glynda appeared, stood in the doorway and rather than saying anything only beckoned for everyone to follow her, Red winced in pain at the slightest movement.

Ozpin looked at the people standing in his office and then at his coffee, maybe Glynda was right he might be drinking too much of it. The man in the bloody bath towel wrap spoke first though preventing Ozpin's initial question and Glynda's explanation. "Soldier Edward Cobe; designation code Delta four, eight, zero, zero, situation Mr skylight in effect for five years, eights, months, five weeks. Call sign Red Devil." Ozpin sighed before replying in kind. "Confirmation code?" Red sighed before speaking once more. "Confirmation code Check Safe, Show Clear situation 1."

"Situation 1 confirmation code acknowledged, confirmation code two Armed and Ready."

"Acknowledged, situation 1 code Sirgma. ETA: four hours ago."

"Acknowledged soldier." Ozpin sighed before grabbing a hidden bottle and pouring a generous amount into his coffee even as Glynda glared at him. A silver and black card slid onto his desk alongside a black and gold card each one corresponding to one of the two figures.

Scanning the cards revealed Ozpin's worst fears though. Edward Cobe as the man had said and Ruby Rose; drafted at 20 and 18 respectively to fight in a civil war, Edward's team was lost on their third official hit for the military where Ruby's team lasted until just recently in the timeline with Yang going first followed by Blake and then Weiss. Edward following his team's loss continued performing for three years before going rogue and abandoning the military becoming a pseudo gun for hire before being contracted to work with Ruby to what appeared to be a suicide mission along with Sun Wukong also of Haven.

Their records were long Ruby's list including political assassinations as well as Grimm horde slaughters and many war kills. Edward was more human based having hundreds of confirmed assassinations while his grimm kills were much lower than one would expect though it could be due to his going rogue. According to everything they'd been given this meant two things had happened. Everything had gone wrong and the students he'd tried hard to protect from this life had been drafted simply because everyone else was gone.

"How bad?" The distress in Ozpin's voice was clear even as he tried to hide it. Red sighed before letting the bloody towel drop and sliding up his goggles. Staring back at Ozpin was a broken man, heavy scar tissue covered the entire left side of his face along with what appeared to be gouges from claws or a blade. His eyes though were what caught Ozpin's real attention or rather eye, his right eye was forest green but the sclera was black from tattooing and the iris looked damaged, his other eye though was missing entirely. The skin was also scarred and his eyelids were noticeably missing leaving the appearance of a skull except instead of white bone pink flesh stared back.

Yang and Blake had been standing on the left of the two now Ruby and Edward apparently and though neither had missed the scarring initially the real shock was his eye. Yang excused herself to promptly vomit from the sight a feat in and of itself as the girl rarely struggled with anything while Blake stared. She'd seen war wounds in the White Fang, missing hands, limbs even parts of the face. But somehow this was worse. It was deliberate and clearly had been painful as the healed skin looked rough and jagged as if the knife hadn't been sharp and the cut by no means due to surgery; luckily Weiss and Ruby had only seen his right side with the black sclera and normal-ish skin which while scarred still resembled a human.

Ruby had nothing quite so shocking to show but the pain in her eyes was still visible. "Now is not the time for this, you four." He gestured to team RWBY. "You have classes to attend and these two clearly need medical attention. Glynda escort them to the medical wing and you four go get ready for your classes." Ozpin then dismissed everyone before sighing and looking over the data again. How had things gone so terribly wrong in such a short time?

Ruby was fine thanks to her aura and while she clearly had a few minor burns to be checked by the medical staff Red had been the real problem. His wound had started closing yes but he'd lost a large amount of blood and was still losing it just not as fast as before. He spent three hours in surgery before Ruby was even allowed inside and when she saw him the first thing she noticed was the lack of drugs. Chances are he'd put up a fight being drugged or even going through surgery but there wasn't much he could do when you're strapped to a table for trying to kill the doctor.

He was resting which was good but the problem was there was still much to do. She had to stop things before they got worse and Red's younger counterpart was arriving in a month with the Vytal festival, meaning there was a LOT to be done in a very short amount of time.

 ** _Time skip, two days_**

The hospital was a pain holding Red two days longer than they really needed to most likely because of the rare scenario caused by a combination of his and her semblances. The third day though and a threat to murder the doctor again let him out. His first act though was rushing to collect his rifle Ddos from team Rwby's room only to get smacked in the chest with its handle. Ruby handed it to him and as he checked it over his thoughts shifted to Malwr resting in its holster. Holstering the rifle letting the blade, stock and barrel collapse and sliding it into the larger holster on his left hip he drew forth the revolver looking over the damage.

Most of the mecha shift barrel was destroyed large chunks of the blade segments missing or damaged beyond repair and the mechanisms inside had seized together from the immense heat and explosion. He'd need to repair it and while most of it WAS repairable it was going to take time and money, time he had at least a bit of but money… being a soldier paid decently enough sure when you weren't in the middle of a civil war where your payment was accommodations and rations and his younger self would notice the significant fund draw that purchasing the pieces or even the raw materials would take. It seems he needed to talk to Ozpin.

"So you require funds to reassemble your equipment and weapon, I believe that can be arranged." Ozpin smiled though it was still pained and the harsh scent of alcohol lingered in his cup. Red nodded before asking the question he knew was more important than securing the funds. "How soon will they be available?" Ozpin checked his scroll before handing him a credit card. "Do not go crazy but do not skimp either, we need everyone we have for this upcoming fight."

The materials were easy to secure and he would use Beacon's weapons forge to fix it shortly but now he needed to handle the real issue. People had been staring at him constantly the scar tissue glaringly visible on his face as were the goggles but he'd rather people whisper over the scars than the other problem. Stepping into a shop he found a mask first, it was winter gear with a skull pattern adorning it which was fine with him and the wrap was easy to find in a fabric store the next shop over (A large piece of black cloth sewn together at the ends). Problem solved he slipped the wrap around his neck before starting to slide on the mask when a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him and nearly made him whirl around pistol in hand except he remembered where he was.

Turning red goggles met black shades and a pistol. Two policemen stood behind him the one who'd grabbed him the other one his pistol drawn when Red's hand had reached for the damaged pistol. "Sir you're coming with us, you're disturbing the public and I don't know who you are but I doubt you're gonna be doing anything good dressed like that. Red looked at himself a puzzled look reaching his face. A set or ratty black combat boots rested on his feet large steel caps covering the tip laced in military style ran under dark gray cargo pants which had two leather combat belts looped through, on his left his rifle sat in its pistol form large and intimidating while the right one held his revolver with steel cased fire dust round sat in the ammunition loops. A blank black shirt and gray jacket covered his torso holding a few survival tools and finally his scarf, goggles and backless shooting gloves.

The police dropped him in an interrogation room, his rifle had been taken but his revolver as well as one cop sat down at the table across from him. "This looks like something went badly, care to explain where you got this weapon and what exactly happened hmm?" They'd left his goggles on him not caring about his current appearance but with no official ID he'd been taken in instantly. "I made it and it was damaged during a fight." The cop chuckled. "Funny story about that, this is a hunter's weapon; specifically, it's the pistol of my cousin's son Edward a student of Haven. That name ring a bell?" Edward choked slightly recognizing his own name (obviously) before regaining his composure. "Aspiring hunter, age 16 fresh into Haven academy, member and leader of team CCRJ also pronounced Courage, height Six foot five and creator the weapons DDOS and Malwr." The cop looked taken aback before leaning in again face darker than originally. "Why do you know so much about him? Who ARE you?" He was cut short though when the other cop broke in holding Edward's axe. "Boss we got human blood on the blade as well as traces of Grimm Ichor, also you have a visitor." The man grinned. "Tell them to wait, You sir are going to jail for a LONG time."

Ozpin strolled through the door coffee mug still in his hand and smirk on his lips. "He is not going anywhere my good sir. Meet Red Devil, Atlas military sniper and no you will find his blade holds Grimm Ichor upon it not human blood, honestly you police. Trying to arrest every hunter you can get your hands on." The cop turned to Ozpin a snarl on his face. "Ah professor Ozpin, I hate to tell you but not only are his weapons stolen but this man has no formal identification and even if he is military then why isn't he in Atlas and where's his identification chip." Ozpin smirked once more before handing the man Edward's silver identification chip. "His weapons you will find are entirely his own. Both are built by his hands and furthermore you will find custom Mecha Shift tech inside each well above current levels designed by him." Well it wasn't a total lie, his weapons relied on modified mecha shift developed three years from now at the beginning of the war.

It was nice to step out of the police office and to return the credit card to Ozpin, what wasn't fun was having to get his weapon materials back. The pieces were easy to get returned but the dust was giving him issues. "Sir I can't give dust to a criminal even if you purchased it." Edward sighed. "But I am NOT a criminal, I was brought in on suspicion charges nothing more and it wasn't even anything dangerous it was literally I was lying about who I was now can I have my dust please?" The woman sighed before finally returning the dust.

Strapping his mask on and slipping the head wrap over his hair and remaining exposed skin Edward sighed finally happy to have the familiar feeling of being fully hidden from view while being in plain sight return, checking he had everything he started trekking back to the bullhead docks. He needed to return to Beacon to repair his pistol before he really needed it.

 **And we're done. This chapter was pretty fun to write and I'll put more details about it in the next A/N before the next chapter. See ya'll next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah the end of the last chapter was entirely done as this thing where Edward gets sent to prison off of his appearance. I've seen this happen where someone is targeted off appearance alone with no real evidence behind it but because that person is scary someone calls the cops and they have to take the person in. As for the almost rushed feel I'm trying to theme everything or focus on each character while also trying to keep it to about 2000+ and I'm not entirely happy with the visiting the police station stuff but I do at the same time. Also I WILL be covering more on Ruby here but the problem is this is a parody of a parody of RWBY so if you feel this is choppy as I've said go read Remnant's reclaimer which this is a near direct parody of as I'm doing the same setup except im putting more of the pain on my OC rather than Ruby cause I feel personally Ruby kind of has this problem where people defend her and I don't want to write a clone of RR so I'm changing it up as much as I can.**

Malwr was repaired and until further notice Red had been assigned sleeping arrangements with team JNPR on their floor who'd found it odd and worrying that a man who shrouded his entire face walking around fully armed constantly was staying in the same room as team RWBY only to discover the older Ruby crashing on their floor. So, Red was moved to JNPR's dorm and then came time for weapon cleaning and maintenance. Malwr was first since its repairs were more severe and as such he'd rebuilt its barrel before field stripping it and checking for further damage and cleaning. The blast from the blocked barrel had charred pieces but the heat dissipation fins hidden under the blade segments had done their job well enough and while a few things were a little discolored for the most part the pistol was fine and the cleaning was minimal since he hadn't used the blade much, then came DDOS.

His weapons were both virus names for computers and while one was shortened it'd been a joke because they both did similar jobs to the viruses themselves. DDOS or direct denial of service if you used its full name denied you service being used to penetrate skulls ending the being on the other ends life near instantly 'denying service' while Malwr or Malware was more of a chip damage pistol used for damaging aura so that DDOS could complete a finishing blow with one good swing similar to malware on a computer or scroll.

Unfolding the rifle variant first getting interested looks from both Ren and Pyrrha and quiet oohs from Jaune and loud chatter from Nora asking how the rifle worked and if it could explode. The rifle form had little to do since it was well maintained and hadn't been used too much but he still ran a bore snake down the barrel checking for any blocks and cleaning it as well. Then came the axe variant. Unfolding the blade was simple with the stock reshaping itself and sliding out the blade as the scope, handle and magazine retracted into the rifle's action allowing it to ack as the handle and while it was possible to use the rifle he usually didn't because he had no need though he had fired it into someone's head once after smashing their face in with the muzzle.

Tripping the mechanism the stock refolded as the blade sprang forth black still marring the blade from the last fight. Pulling a few tools out he quickly stripped down the weapon taking off the blades and sealing the body's dust storage separating the blade's storage tank. Grabbing the rag from the bucket of soapy water he went to work on the black and as the red suds rinsed off into the bucket he noticed the odd silence that had overtaken the room.

Ren and Nora stood to one side Ren clearly tensed and Nora looking torn while Pyrrha had a hand over her mouth and Jaune looked pretty green. It took him a moment to notice how this looked, a random man cleaning clearly human blood from his weapons' blades. Sure they knew he and Ruby were from a different time but they didn't know any of the rest and while he didn't want to start sharing his story with every person he met it looked like once again he was going to need to. Setting the blades down on the floor now free of blood he placed down the rest of his items and removed his scarf and belts.

"So, you all know me by my name Red, how much else DO you know besides I'm a time traveler." Pyrrha spoke first. "We know you're a soldier and a good one at that but we thought you fought Grimm not people. Red sighed before realizing what was going to have to occur. Reaching up he removed his mask letting it fall to his lap before reaching for his goggles.

Ren and Nora both seemed to be remembering back to a time they'd tried to forget while Jaune had staggered into the bathroom to vomit and Pyrrha was pale. "My team was killed in front of me and I was burned and tortured by Cinder's men for standing up to her. I gained these scars and marks because of her and so I cover my face to prevent giving her the satisfaction of alienating me from people. I fought as a sniper during a civil war I will not discuss with you and during this time I killed equal parts men and Grimm just to survive. Eventually I left informally going rogue to try and find and then kill Cinder for what she did to me, during this time I was taken to Atlas and tortured into the life of a mute. I was contracted later by the military for a suicide mission with one Ruby Rose to kill Cinder Fall and stop her before she went any further and I accepted and the rest is history." He'd opted NOT to tell them of how the fight with Cinder went to spare them that graphic fight.

Jaune noticed the one problem with Red's story though. "If you were tortured into being a mute why are you speaking now?" Red looked up with a look that seemed to ask Jaune's intelligence. I was taught to stay silent on missions and never discuss anything I didn't need to. Right now if I stayed silent one of you would try to kill me and so far I haven't been given the option NOT to speak since I have to talk with Ruby, Ozpin and pretty much everyone else I've met and to be honest I never liked or wanted to be a mute; the torture made me associate it with pain but so far I've experienced more pain from staying quiet then speaking."

The rest of the day went normally enough for team JNPR and Red, Jaune got to tinker with Malwr's abilities and even took a shine to the pistol blades' lighter weight design and easy machinations. Where Pyrrha's weapon went through three forms requiring it to be slim but still heavy Malwr and DDOS were light and versatile thanks to the smaller mecha shift components and their simple variations. What really made Jaune giddy though was the video game reference hidden inside of Malwr, the pistol could and would fire if slight pressure was applied to the handle in which case the tip of the blade would slide out of the way and the trigger could be depressed sending one of the 8 shots from the cylinder to be fired into either an impaled or pinned target. While this had all been going on though team RWBY had been having a very different day.

 **WOO! Ok so here's the third chapter and so ya'll know I wrote this all in one sitting only pausing to go to the bathroom or change music. In total in the Word document for it this thing is 6300+ words and has been hell to write so far but I like the direction its going. Also if you're read all of Remnant's reclaimer basically this is following a similar arc to the first few days with team RWBY and Rose with team JNPR and Red because hey can't have an unflushed character. I'm going to be kinda stealing the Rose weapon cleaning scene for the next chapter too except I'm going to change it and that's so I can get back on track and so I can really kick us into high gear and NO we are not pairing Ruby and Glynda, it's hot but no. Anyways expect the next chapter in a few days maybe it depends on my schedule or I might right it tomorrow honestly Idk but this will be continued and remember this is a parody of a parody things are going to be very OOC or just weird in general and no also I'm not directly following RR's story arc I'm going to kick this into high gear a LOT faster cause fight scenes are fun. And that's about it I'll see yall next time!**


End file.
